groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Razzle Dazzle" Script
This is the script to "Razzle Dazzle," the second segment of the second episode of the Groovy Girls TV Show. It premiered on October 9, 2004. Script *(The episode begins at the mall, where Angelique and Ayanna, the egocentric "popular girls", sashay through the hallways as heads turn. They come across Brenna and Daphne.) *Angelique: Hey Brenna! I have that same exact shirt! *Brenna: Really? Cool! *Angelique: Yeah, but I look 100 times better in it. (She laughs and Ayanna joins in. As the girls laugh, Daphne whispers something into Brenna's ear.) *Brenna: Daphne says, "not cool!" *(As Brenna and Daphne walk away, Gwen and Oki pass by the girls.) *Oki: That isn't nice. *Gwen: I know, right? *Oki: Who is that mean girl? *Angelique: I heard that! *Gwen: (whispering so only Oki can hear her) That's Angelique. She's the most popular girl ever, according to none other than herself. Her hobby? Making people's self-esteem drop to the floor. She thinks she's cooler than everyone else on the planet. *Oki: Wow. *(Angelique and Ayanna confront Gwen and Oki.) *Angelique: Hey Gwen! Hey there, girl I don't know! *Oki: (angered) I have a name! *Angelique: Lemme guess...Monkey Butt? You surely look like one. (Angelique and Ayanna laugh hearty belly laughs while Oki gets extremely angry.) *Oki: My NAME is OKI, NOT MONKEY BUTT! *Ayanna: Ooh! Where are the rest of your little club members, blondie? *Gwen: They're at Mod Threadz. Shopping. *Angelique: Shopping at Mod Threadz? Who does that? *Gwen: WE do! Where else can you get groovy clothes? *Angelique: I know an even GROOVIER place to shop. Ever heard of Razzle Dazzle? *Gwen: Yeah. *Angelique: It's BETTER than Mod Threadz could ever be. Too bad you don't have the money to shop there! *(Offended, Oki and Gwen head to Mod Threadz to get the other girls.) *Ailene: (energetically) Oh, you came! Hey Oki! Hey Gwen! I was wondering where you guys were? Have you seen the clearance rack today? Everything is 40% off, and there are some totally teriffic, absolutely wonderful stuff on there to choose from! Lemme show you! *Gwen: Uh...no thanks, Ailene. I'd like to meet up with Reese, O'Ryan, Vanessa, and Yvette. *Ailene: They're just waiting on line to get rung up. (Runs over to the cash register, where her brother Duke is listening to music and not noticing anyone.) Big bro! *Duke: What? *Ailene: DUUUKE! (Takes off his headphones) *Duke: I was enjoying that song! *Ailene: You have customers to ring up! *Duke: Sorry. (Rings up the four girls, then puts back in his headphones.) *O'Ryan: (runs up to Gwen with Reese, Vanessa, and Yvette) Gwen! Check out this new pair of shoes! (Pulls a pair of sparkly flats out of her bag.) Groovy, aren't they? *Gwen: Yeah. I was thinking we could get some lunch at the food court. Is anyone else hungry? *Vanessa: I could go for some Chinese food. *Gwen: Operation: Get Lunch is a go! *(The girls go to the food court and bring their trays to a table. Gwen spots Angelique and Ayanna out of the corner of her eye.) *Gwen: Uh-oh. Something "popular" this way comes. *(The popular girls sit down at a table next to them.) *Angelique: Don't shop at Razzle Dazzle, eh? Well, if you shopped at Razzle Dazzle, I bet I could get groovier clothes than all of you combined! (Sings her "Diva Note") *Gwen: Angelique, how "groovy" clothes are depends on your perso- *O'Ryan: Alright! (In fake cowgirl accent) Tomorrow at high noon, we're gonna all have a Razzle Dazzle shopping spree. It'll be you vs. all of us to see who can get the "groovier" clothes. I'll get some of my school cowpokes to decide whose clothing choices are the grooviest. You're on, pardner. *Reese: Great. There goes O'Ryan, turning today into a Western. *Ayanna: So, Oki, I heard you're a fashion designer. *Oki: I am! *Ayanna: I heard from Stacy at Razzle Dazzle that the store is accepting new fashion designs to be added to their "Your Couture" line. *Oki: Wow! I'm in! I have always dreamed of having my fashions sold in stores! *Ayanna: (nastily and almost sarcastically) Oh, ho! That's so funny! So have I. But, mine are so much better than yours, and the store will accept MY designs, not yours. *Oki: Bring it on! *Gwen: So...I guess tomorrow, at "high noon", we're gonna have a shopping spree while Oki and Ayanna create the best designs they can and see which fashions the store will accept? Alright. *(A flower scene transition cuts the episode to Gwen's Mod Pod. She empties out her piggy bank and meets the other girls at Razzle Dazzle, at the mall. With them are Brenna, Daphne, and Ailene.) *O'Ryan: Meet your judges, girls - Brenna, Daphne, and Ailene! (As each girl's name is called, they wave.) *Angelique: Seriously? Daphne as a judge? *(Daphne whispers something in Brenna's ear) *Brenna: Daphne says that even though she may be quiet, one of her talents is that she has an excellent fashion sense. *Ailene: Oooooh! This is gonna be so exciting! I'm pretty sure that all your fashions are going to look great, but keep in mind that I know nearly everything there is to know about today's fashion. I can assure you that this competition will NOT be biased and who I pick is based not on who I LIKE better, but rather on which OUTFIT works better. *Yvette: What did she say? I could barely even understand. *O'Ryan: Either something about canned peaches, or that she's going to pick who she likes better, not which outfit works better. *Gwen: O'Ryan, she said the complete opposite of that. *O'Ryan: Dang it! I was just gonna buy her a box of chocolates! *Angelique: Alright. All of us girls, save for Oki and Ayanna because they're designing their best outfits, have a total of $20 per person to buy whatever we want. When we're done buying our outfits, you judges decide on which outfit is the best. This is gonna be a bet - if one of the Groovy Girls wins, I have to treat them to ice cream. If I win, they have to treat ME to ice cream. Okay? *Everyone: Okay. *Angelique: So, let's get it on! *(As the girls shop in the aisles, O'Ryan narrates like a sports commentator.) *O'Ryan: Reese's looking on the clearance rack for something cool. She picks up a sweet, groovy, cute tank top - and she's putting it down. Gwen's over at the shoe section, looking at a pair of sparkly sandals...Yvette's just standing there open-mouthed at how fancy everything is. *(Episode cuts to outside of Razzle Dazzle, where Ayanna and Oki are designing outfits as the judges look on.) *Oki: So, I was thinking, for my outfit, I could have a ruffly skirt and a- *Ayanna: Shush! This is a competition! You don't want your competitors to steal your ideas! *Oki: Oops. *Ailene: (looking over Oki's shoulder) Oki, I don't think you should layer that denim vest over that tank top. It clashes with the whole "girly" theme of the outfit. If you want to, you can replace the ruffly skirt with a denim skirt! That would look cute! *Oki: You're not the boss of me. (Sneezes her signature sneeze) *Ailene: Bless you! *Oki: Now, can I just design my outfit in peace? *Brenna: (looking over Ayanna's shoulder) I really like the circle pattern on that dress! (Daphne whispers something in Brenna's ear) Daphne agrees! *Ayanna: Why, thank you. Will Stacy DEFINITELY like it? *Brenna: Who knows? *Ayanna: That's NOT the kind of answer I wanted to hear. Give me a yes or a no! *Brenna: Ugh! *(The episode cuts back to Razzle Dazzle.) *Vanessa: (holding two pairs of jeans in her hands) Reese, what pair of jeans should I choose? The retro ones with the flowers on the bottoms or the faded, ripped, it girl ones? *Reese: I personally like the ripped ones myself. *Angelique: (spies them and shoos Reese away from Vanessa) No, Reese! You can't help other competitors! *Reese: What? This isn't fair! You can't do this to me! *Angelique: Rules are rules! This is a free-for-all! *O'Ryan: (still acting like a commentator as she grabs her clothes) O'Ryan runs into the dress aisle...she finds a dress...nah, too much bling. She finds a kooky, colorful dress...she shoots...she scores! Totally groovy and totally me! (Giggles) *Vanessa: Ripped it girl? Retro flowers? Ripped it girl? Retro flowers? *Gwen: (grabs the "You Go, Girl" Groovy Gear) Oh my groovy! This one is perfectastic! *Vanessa: I'll eeny-meeny-miny-mo for it. (Does eeny-meeny-miny-mo and chooses the "ripped it girl" jeans). Perfect! *Brenna: Girls! Are you ready to get judged yet? *Ailene: I hope they're ready! I can't wait to see what stylish outfits they've picked out! *Gwen: Uh... *(A training-style montage of the girls picking out clothes and Ayanna and Oki drawing is shown, with an instrumental song that sounds somewhat like a mix between "Eye of the Tiger" and "The Final Countdown". At the end of the montage, the girls all line up, showing off their outfits - except for Angelique.) *Reese: Hey, where's Angelique? *Gwen: That's odd. *Angelique: (calling from the back of the store) GIVE ME 15 MORE MINUTES! I NEED TO PICK AN OUTFIT THAT'S BETTER THAN ANY OF YOURS! *Reese: 15 more minutes? *(Episode cuts to Ailene on a purple background) *Ailene: 15 minutes later... *(Cut back to Razzle Dazzle) *Angelique: 10 MORE MINUTES! *(Episode cuts to Brenna and Daphne on an orange background) *Daphne: (whispers to Brenna) *Brenna: Daphne says, "10 minutes later..." *(Cut back to Razzle Dazzle) *Angelique: Eh...I need 5 more minutes. *(Episode cuts to Duke on a blue background) *Duke: Ugh. 5 minutes later... *(Cut back to Razzle Dazzle, where the Groovy Girls - and Angelique - are lined up.) *Angelique: Alright. NOW that we've got our outfits picked out, judge us and tell me-er-US who's the grooviest! (Brenna, Ailene, and Daphne nod and give them thumbs-up) *Ayanna: Alright Oki, now that Angelique and the other girls are gonna get judged, let's show our designs to Stacy! *Oki: Sure! *Ailene: Alright Gwen, show us your style. *Gwen: I call this, "You Go, Girl!" (Does a few cute poses) *Brenna: I love the go-go boots! (Gwen does another pose, and Daphne whispers in Brenna's ear) Daphne says, "you go, Gwen!" *Ailene: Totally groovy! Next, Reese! (Reese struts like she's on a catwalk) *Brenna: The colors! They go so well! What do you think, Daphne? (Daphne whispers in her ear) Daphne likes the poncho! *Oki: What do you think of this, Stacy? (Shows Stacy her sketchbook) *Stacy: Wow! I love that ruffly skirt! I never knew it could go so well with the denim vest. *Ayanna: I bet mine's better. (Shows Stacy her sketchbook) *Stacy: Pastel colors and polka-dots are always a win-win, Ayanna. *Ailene: O'Ryan? *O'Ryan: (does a pose) Kooky, (does a pose) colorful, (does another pose), and totally me! *Ailene: I totally agree! *Brenna: You look almost like a cute pop-star! (Daphne whispers in her ear) I...I respect your opinion, Daphne... *Ailene: Next up, Vanessa! (Vanessa does a little dance) *Brenna: (Daphne whispers in her ear) Daphne thinks the ripped it-girl jeans were the way to go. I think so, too! *Ailene: Vanessa, I absolutely love the way that outfit looks on you. *Vanessa: Thanks. *Ayanna: Stacy, what about this? (Tears a page out of her sketchbook and hands it to Stacy) *Oki: Stacy, what about this one? (Tears a page out of her sketchbook and hands it to Stacy) *Stacy: Both are great! *Ayanna: Is mine better? *Stacy: Uh... *Oki: Don't you like the accents of purple? *Stacy: Guys... *Ayanna: You haven't seen nothing yet. (Tears another page out of her sketchbook) *Stacy: I love it... *Oki: This one is one of my personal faves! (Tears another page out of her sketchbook) *Stacy: I can see why. *Ailene: Yvette! That's retro and fab at the same time! *Yvette: Thanks! Would this be a good costume for the play I'm writing, "Give Peace a Dance"? *(Episode cuts to a scene of Yvette, on-stage, dancing in the outfit) *Brenna: Yeah! (Daphne nods) Daphne thinks so, too! *Ailene: Last but not least...Angelique. *(Angelique is depicted in all her "popular" glory, in slow-mo as her hair flips and she winks. A star comes out of her eye as she winks.) *Brenna: Oh...my...groovy. That's AN AMAZING OUTFIT! (Daphne faints) *Ailene: Everything just goes together so perfectly! *Angelique: I knew it would! *O'Ryan: So, who's the grooviest? *(Daphne whispers something in Brenna's ear. Brenna nods. Ailene and Daphne nod, as well.) *Brenna: Well, the three of us talked it out, and...Vanessa, I absolutely love your outfit... *Vanessa: Thanks! Doesn't matter if I win or lose! *Brenna: O'Ryan, that dress is totally "you"; Gwen, I think you look like a total diva; Reese, you're absolutely stylin'; and Yvette, that would make a great costume! *Ailene: But, honestly, we think Angelique's outfit is the grooviest! *Angelique: (sings the "Diva Note" again) Thank you! Thank you very much! *Gwen: Uh...why do you keep doing that "LAAAA!" thing? *Angelique: It's called the "Diva Note". I sing it whenever I'm really feeling like a diva. *Reese: (her face gets red-hot and her steam sound effect is heard) WHAT?! *Ailene: Everything goes together so perfectly, and it seems like something you'd see on the cover of a popular magazine. Just remember, guys, it's not because she's popular, it's because WE LIKE HER OUTFIT. *Angelique: Guess it's time for ice cream! *Gwen: But first, we gotta see if Stacy accepted any of Oki and Ayanna's designs before we treat you to ice cream. If Stacy accepts Oki's design, or both girls' designs, there won't be any ice cream for ANYONE! *(Transition to inside Razzle Dazzle, while Oki and Ayanna are waiting for Stacy's response.) *Oki: So, *Ayanna: Which of our outfits... *Oki: Are you... *Ayanna and Oki: Gonna choose? *Stacy: Well, I loved all your original and creative designs, but I got so many entries, that yours BOTH didn't make the cut. I'll be posting the winners on our website tomorrow. *Oki: So...uh...we still have to get you ice cream, right Angelique? *Angelique: Yup! *(Transition to outside of the ice cream shop, where everyone is sitting at a table. Everyone is eating ice cream.) *Ayanna: Thanks for paying for this ice cream! It's sooooo yummy! *O'Ryan: You're welcome...I guess...(giggles nervously) *Oki: To be honest, I think the girls chose Angelique just because she's the popular girl. They might have been lying. *Gwen: So what? It doesn't matter if you're popular as Angelique or Ayanna or not. Just be yourself, and stay groovy! *Yvette: And, best of all, we got totally cool, stylicious outfits from Razzle Dazzle - the store we never knew we'd love! *Angelique: Wait, you LOVE Razzle Dazzle now? AYANNA, WE GOTTA FIND AN EVEN GROOVIER STORE NOW! *(The end.) Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 scripts Category:Season 1 Category:TV Show